the_justice_leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
The Speed-Force (episode)
Synopsis Barry and Wally look on in horror as Thawne vibrates his hand through Darryl Frye. Left to die, Barry holds onto him as Thawne begins to phase through Henry Allen's cell. However, Snart's prior arrival leads to the breakout of many Flash enemies as Mick and Lisa try to distract Thawne, helping the heroes for their own agendas. With this newfound yet uneasy alliance, the two groups face off against Thawne as Wally speeds Henry away to safety. Suddenly, Barry and Thawne race into the Speed-Force with Superman close behind, leading to both Thawne and Superman racing each other during their fight and, due to Thawne's different Speed-Force energies, he begins absorbing Barry's speed to become faster and outraces Superman. However, Barry catches Thawne off guard and pushes him into the Speed-Force and tries to trap him there. Despite this, Barry is faced with the Speed-Force's avatar once again to answer for his crimes. Arguing his case, Max and Jay arrive and take Barry's side, convincing the Speed-Force to allow Barry to make up for his mistakes by continuing as the Flash. Jay reveals that his memories have been erased and he no longer remembers his heroic actions during his time and Barry takes him back to present day to help him, provided the Speed-Force cures Jay of his illness. Snart and the Rogues, now broken free, begin to escape but are faced with the Justice League's timely arrival. Later on, Barry and the League reunite and both him and Superman joke about who's fastest, resulting in a race between the two. Wally makes the decision to learn more about the Speed-Force through Barry by becoming his intern. Additionally, due to Frye's tragic death, Singh hires Hunter Zolomon as a C.S.I analyst and junior detective. Barry asks Iris out after years of to and fro, to which she agrees. Iris reveals that she has a new intern as well called Linda Park. However, their date is interrupted by a chemical attack by Albert Desmond, a man with split personality disorder and he races off, joined by Wally. Warden Wolfe reports three missing inmates: Amunet Black, Keith Kenyon and Tony Woodward. Characters * Barry Allen / Flash * Wally West / Kid Flash * Jay Garrick / Flash * Eobard Thawne / Reverse-Flash * Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman * Bruce Wayne / Batman * Diana Prince / Wonder Woman * Hal Jordan / Green Lantern * Victor Stone / Cyborg * Arthur Curry / Aquaman * Iris West * Leonard Snart / Captain Cold * Mick Rory / Heatwave * Lisa Snart / Golden Glider * Digger Harkness / Captain Boomerang * Mark Mardon / Weather Wizard * Sam Scudder / Mirror Master * Hartley Rathaway / Pied Piper * Henry Allen * Ralph Dibny * Maxwell Crandall / Max Mercury * Darryl Frye / Detective Frye * David Singh / Captain Singh * Patty Spivot / Detective Spivot * Hunter Zolomon / Detective Zolomon * Albert Desmond / Mr. Element * Amunet Black / Blacksmith * Keith Kenyon / Goldface * Gregory Wolfe / Warden Wolfe * Silas Stone * Lois Lane * Linda Park * Meloni Thawne * Thaddeus Thawne * Nora Allen * Tony Woodward